Those Left Behind
by Ganna
Summary: What is Sully's reaction after his wife dies? How shall he face life without her? Who visits him to help him move on? (Sequel to "Life's Second Chance" and continued in "Finding Comfort) - FINISHED


This story is a continuation of "Life's Second Chance" and a sequel to it is "Finding Comfort"

**THOSE LEFT BEHIND**

"Michaela!" he repeated as he shook the life-less body he was cradling, "No..."

"Ma!" cried Brian as he pulled at her hand.

Colleen hid her face in Matthew's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Katie just stared at everyone crying. Not knowing what to do, she started weeping as well.

"Hello! Is somebody there?" Dorothy was heard calling from below.

"I heard noises upstairs," Grace told her and they went in the direction of the noises.

The sight that met their eyes left them speechless. Sully was clinging on to Michaela's body as she lay motionless in his arms. Katie stood on the bed trying to hug her elder brother while Brian just lay on the bed. As they looked at Colleen and Matthew, they understood that the tragedy of the nightmare had become reality: their beloved doctor and friend had died.

They slowly took Brian and Katie away from the room and accompanied them downstairs. Matthew and Colleen soon followed, leaving Sully alone with Michaela.

"No..." he sobbed staring at her pace face, "... why did you have to leave?"

He slowly caressed her face and kissed her cheek, "We still had all our lives ahead of us...

You could have seen Katie grow an' go ta College an' become some sort of student like ya always wanted her ta be...

Ya could have seen Brian becomin' a journalist and fulfill his dreams...

Ya could have seen Colleen and Matthew raising up their own families an' play with your grandchildren...

We could have spent romantic afternoons by the waterfall, reading poetry an'... making love under the trees...

We could have spent entire days by ourselves, in the woods, enjoyin' each other's company...

We could have had more children like ya always wanted an' grow them up ta be strong boys or girls...

We'll never see the sun rise again in the morning, nor the stars in the middle of the night...

We'll never go for endless horse rides in the country side like we loved ta do when it's sunny...

Ya'll never hear me tellin' the kids Indian stories as we sit bear the fireplace...

Ya... ya'll never be a doctor again, which is something ya loved more than anything... all your patients will miss ya an' your gentle ways...

This town won't be the same without ya Michaela... my life won't be the same without ya...

I can't live without ya Michaela... I can't..."

"You have to Sully..." her voice was heard like a whisper in the room.

He stared at her face but it was motionless. He felt a hand grasping his shoulder and turned round. Michaela was there, dressed in white, with her hair hanging loose against her shoulders. She was smiling her best smile and held out her hand to him. He gently placed Michaela's body on the bed and stood up, taking her hand in his.

"Michaela?"

"Yes, I'm an angel now Sully."

"Mic... Michaela, why did you go?"

"I didn't go at my own free will, but I had to."

"I can't live without ya Michaela... I can't..."

"Yes you can. You **must**, for the children's sakes."

"No! I want ta come with ya to heaven, so we can always be together."

"You can't! Think for a moment...

Who would raise Katie and see her become a young lady, see her go to College and create her own family? Who would provide her with everything she needs and see she lives comfortable?

Who would assist Brian as he faces the world of men and abandons childhood?

Who'll take care of Matthew as he faces College and University?

Who'll look after Colleen as she becomes a doctor and starts her own practice?

Who'll look after our grandchildren and remind them of us?

Who'll tell our grandchildren about the Indians, about Cloud Dancing and the Cheyenne?

Who would look after everyone Sully, if you kill yourself to come with me? No-one.

You **have to** remain here amongst the living and do what I wasn't allowed to do... live a better life, concentrating yourself on the most important things in life, and to see our children do the same. Will you promise me that Sully?"

He stared at her image in front of him and back at her body lying on the bed, "Are ya real?"

"I am real if you can see me, but I'll soon go... never to come back again. Will you promise me to take care of our children Sully?"

"But, I can't do all that alone!"

"I'll always be with you... always."

"I... I promise."

"I'll always be with you..." she walked backwards and disappeared.

"I promise," he repeated.

**The End**

This story is a continuation of "Life's Second Chance"


End file.
